


Adventures in Time and Space #3 - Part 1:  One Time to Form a Habit...

by DAAthren



Series: The Doctor and You:  Adventures in Time and Space [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Doctor/Patient, Fan Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're healing. That's a good thing! The Doctor is being...off. That's a REALLY bad thing...especially when you have Lunarian Vashta to bait with, well, yourself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Time and Space #3 - Part 1:  One Time to Form a Habit...

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to break this adventure down into 2 parts due to my work load at the moment. I'm in the process of writing my first Sherlock piece plus I'm trying to finish up A (Stolen) Moment in Time this month as well.

You two had fallen into a pretty set schedule….sorta. He would bring you breakfast in the morning, usually banana pancakes, and you would eat your food while he explained the latest gadget he was working on or research he was doing. After breakfast was done, you would then get changed into your bathing robe and he would take you down to the bath so you could get cleaned up. This usually took an hour or two because you and the Doctor would get talking about something you were curious about and one thought would led to another and then to another. It also didn’t help that the Tardis would never let your bathwater go cold. When you pointed that out to the Doctor, he just grinned and said she really does like you. She never gives him unlimited hot water for his showers.

After bathing was done, he would wheel you down to the wardrobe room and you would pick out something to wear. After a few days of this, the Tardis just started laying out a comfy tank with matching pajama bottoms because that was all you really wanted to wear while you were still healing. You told him this after he gotten curious about it and it was at that time he informed you that it might never heal in a sense. No one usually survived a Lunarian Vashta bite without becoming a wolf. Rumor has it that the area where the parasite enters acts as a physical warning to others of what you are.

“So even though I’m not a wolf thing, I might still bare the gruesome scarring of one.”

“Right now it’s very hard to tell if you will have scarring at all. It is just taking an unusually long time for your wounds to heal with the treatments I’m giving you. I’m doing everything I can to make sure you won’t have that to bear.”

“I trust you, Doctor. I know you’re giving it all you can…”

After getting dressed in your jim jams for the day, the Doctor would then take you to the library for you to explore and read up on things. At first he only allowed you to read from your time period but by the end of the week, he gave you general permission to wander around freely with a warning…

“Knowing the future is a serious responsibility. It can be wonderful yet awful at the same time. I trust you to know your limits.”

“I understand and, you know, thank you, Doctor!”

You usually spent your time in the library reading up on astrology and future religions. He would bring lunch and sat down to talk for a little bit about what he’s been up to since he left in the morning. You would listen and then you would tell him about what you had read so far. He would only stay for an hour, stating that he had a lot of work to get back to. 

Once your metabolism had stabilized, and he knitted up your leg with the dermal regenerator, you would spend your afternoons swimming in the pool found in the library; making sure to do an hour of exercise before he came to wheel you off to dinner.

Dinner was usually in silence as the Doctor decompressed from his long day of work. You got the distinct impression that he usually didn’t work so hard during the day from what you had picked up in your conversations but, then again, you didn’t forget that there were beasts threatening to take over Earth and you were, eventually, going to be bait.

“Didn’t you say the Tardis can’t stay in temporal orbit for too long without there being some damage to the timestream?” you asked roughly halfway through your second week on board.

“I suppose I did. I’m impressed that you remembered that,” he said with a smirk before taking a bite of the deep dish pizza he had prepared for dinner.

“Well, how much longer do we have before you have to pull us out of the Time Vortex?”

“Roughly two weeks left and wow, you really have been listening to me. Here I thought I was just rambling to myself most of the time!”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Of course I’ve been paying attention to what you’ve been saying. It might take me a couple of times hearing it before my brain can process it but I do listen and I am willing to learn.”

He beamed at you but remained silent for the rest of the meal…

When lunchtime came the very next day, he strolled into the library and offered to take you into the console room so you could watch him work. He even insisted on you walking there on your own two feet instead of him forcing you into the wheelchair. Even though he had never said no, you didn’t go wondering around the spaceship that apparently liked you so much. It was the first time you were getting to see anything of the ship besides the coral hallways between the bath, med lab, and library.

The console room took your breath away. It was so huge and so…so bright compared to the other rooms you had been in. You hadn’t even realized how dark everywhere else had been until you stepped into that room. He just smiled up at you from what you assumed was the ship’s control console and let you take in everything while he worked. And that’s how the rest of the week went really. Breakfast, console room, galley for lunch, console room, dinner, and then sleep. You just watched from the jump seat and listened to him explain exactly what he was doing underneath the console. He even asked you to hand him a tool he needed every once in a while until you knew each one by heart and you decided it was easier to help him by sitting down next to him instead of returning to the seat.

He was caught off guard when you finally broke the cycle you and him had been going through. “Doctor, why are you putting off asking me?”

You heard a loud thump against the console before the Doctor pulled himself from under it, rubbing at his forehead with a wince set upon his face. “Why am I putting off what?”

You rolled your eyes. “Doctor, you’ve been rambling for almost 2 days now and completely quiet when we are face to face sitting at the Galley table or across from each other on the jump seat. Everything you are doing right now to the Tardis is preparing it to track down the Lunarian Vashta in London but you haven’t really been preparing me for what needs to be done. Uninformed bait is dead bait.”

His wince deepened at your words before he was able to collect his features. “Honestly…I’ve been trying to find another way around it. The calibrations I’m doing to the Tardis right now are the last plans I got to keep you out of harms ways,” he mumbled. He gave you a grim half-smile before picking up a rag from the tool box situated between your legs and stood, wiping his hands thoroughly. “If this is successful, I can lock onto the Lunarian Vashta using the last of the parasite I was able to extract from your blood before giving you the treatment for it. I’ve been running the numbers over and over again in my head but…there’s a 42% chance that this will not work and, well, then I would have to prepare you to face down the thing that tried to kill you. I’ve usually come up with something clever by now but…not this time.”

Closing the toolbox, you pushed it underneath the console before getting slowly to your feet. “Thank you for you looking for another way but, I don’t know, don’t you think we should just stop wasting time and go with what you’re, hopefully, 99% sure will work?”

He growled, pressing a few buttons on the console so hard that you heard the sound of nails against a chalkboard in the back of your mind; the Tardis was not amused at his manhandling of her. “You could get hurt again!” he scowled.

“Doctor, I know and understand the risk but even if the worse happens…” You trailed off, gathering your emotions for a moment before continuing. “My life is not more important than the billions of lives on Earth. If you really want to make sure I don’t get hurt then you need to better prepare me for what is going to happen. Help me understand what is going to happen because right now, all I see when I think about it is that beast bearing its claws into me again!”

“Just…let me try this first,” he said quietly. You hadn’t noticed that he had stopped his motions and was now looking up at you with glossy eyes.

“How much time will this experiment take?” you whispered, your confidence fading under his intense gaze.

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes boring into yours more. “It shouldn’t be longer than a few hours.”

You sighed deeply and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alright Doctor. You try to save me from seeing the Big Bad Wolf. I’m going to go to the library and read up on everything I can find about the Lunarian Vashta.”

His eyes widen at your words, his mouth even went slack for a moment before he closed it with a snap and nodded to you before he returned his gaze back to the console and began to throw a few switches. Squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before letting it go, you leave the console room and try to find your way to the library.

~*~*~*~*~

You were snapped out of your reading on Lunarian mating cycles when you noticed your music playing through the tablet the Doctor let you borrow stopped. Looking up from your book, you then noticed that he was looking down at you with an arched eyebrow. “I’ve been calling your name for a minute now and I’ve been standing here for 4 minutes and now 35 seconds.”

“Oh sorry…” you mumbled. “I get a bit hyper focused when I’m studying something at my own pace. How did your experiment go?”

His face fell for a moment before he collected himself again. “It went…a bit not good. I blew a few telepathic circuits on the main board. It’s an easy enough fix though. I figured I come and see how you felt about an early dinner and maybe a trip.”

“A trip? A trip outside of the Tardis?”

He nodded. “Yes, a trip outside of the Tardis.”

“Well, what about the temporal orbit?”

“I can reestablish it later once I fix the telepathic circuits. It will give the Vortex a bit of time to heal plus I can only do the repairs on the telepathic circuits when we are out of the vortex PLUS I need to pick up the necessary parts. There’s also the fact that I could really use some fresh air right about now. We’ve been cooped up in here for almost 3 weeks. I haven’t been this…still in a long while,” he said as he tugged at his earlobe.

“He must feel really bad about how the experiment went with how ramble-y he is right now. He really does look like the last place he wants to be is in the Tardis…”

“Well, what about my chest wounds? I was reading in this book that the scars left behind by a Lunarian Vashta attack is frowned upon in most of the universe.”

He rocked back on the heels of his Converses and grinned sheepishly at you. “I actually cleaned your wounds this morning with a different kind of solution. It should have worked its magic by now so how about we head down to the med lab and see how it looks, hmm?”

“You are VERY sneaky…sure, let’s head on down!”


End file.
